Confusion
by love comes and goes
Summary: First Matsumomo does paperwork, which was - should have - been impossible. And then she kissed him. Was Hitsugaya confused? Why yes... yes he was.
1. Chapter 1

Toushiro Hitsugaya was concerned.

So concerned that he had forgone his paperwork to contemplate the perplexity of _who_ Rangiku Matsumoto truly was.

She was a drunk.

She was unbelievably lazy... selectively lazy. He knew paperwork would randomly show up, mysteriously complete, knowing full well that Matsumoto had done nothing but sleep the whole day.

She was very loyal to him, though being at his side for merely two years.

She was trustworthy... perhaps not with lighters, sharp objects, or really anything dangerous that could possibly harm a human being or cause permanent damage to his office– at least when she was drunk. But he also didn't want to take a chance even when she was sober – what with her mischievous personality.

She was a whirlwind of chaos, constantly getting drunk, pranking the innocent, and never _really _doing her job unless she wanted to or he threatened to fire her.

He repeated three of the four he had already listed but those were the ones he incessantly found annoying and got in the way of everything else Hitsugaya knew about the bodacious woman which was merely her quirks, her likes and dislikes.

All in all, a very simplistic woman.

Which brought him back full circle.

His eyes strayed to the woman in question who sat diligently _behind her desk,_ – as in not the couch – sat upright, _did not_ have a sake bottle on or around her desk, and was doing her _paperwork_! As in her_ job_!

From what he had been thinking about earlier, you could tell why the situation was a little daunting to the young Taicho.

His gaze returned to the file he had on his desk. It sat unopened yet his hand held a pen, poised for writing, as if he had been working and not staring blankly into space one moment and staring questionably at Matsumoto the next.

"Are you doing anything after this?"

Hitsugaya blinked, Matsumoto's voice breaking the silence of his office, and he turned to look at her.

Her hand was frozen in midair as she looked at him, waiting for his answer, not at all perturbed by his penetrating stare.

"No." He finally answered, annoyed as she gave him a knowing smile.

"I really wish you hadn't said that." Matsumoto murmured, setting her head in her palm, as she continued to watch him.

"Why is that?" Hatsugaya replied almost absentmindedly. He knew Matsumoto would tell him what was wrong eventually, – she wasn't the type of person to keep secrets from him unless it was for a prank or worse, _a surprise_ – letting him know what had caused her to suddenly become so engulfed with work instead of idle chatter – it didn't stop him from worrying, testament that Rangiku Matsumoto had done what people deemed impossible: befriend the cold and distant president of Hyounamori Industries.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Momo?" Matsumoto asked, her stare unwavering. If anything her usually bright gray-blue eyes turned dark.

He blamed it on the lighting.

"Probably, but I'm tired and would much rather sleep than humor her." Hitsugaya answered truthfully.

"But you like her." Matsumoto stated, her brows scrunching together for some unfathomable reason.

"Clearly. Why else would I put up with her nonsense for this long?" Hitsugaya answered, not at all meaning it harshly despite his dry tone.

"No, I mean you _like_ her." Matsumoto repeated, rolling her eyes from her Taicho's obliviousness.

"No I don't." Hitsugaya said annoyed.

"Yes you do." Matsumoto retorted stubbornly.

"No, I do not." Hitsugaya repeated, more softly than he intended. The conviction in his voice, however, did not waver.

He wasn't going to lie. He once thought he had liked her like... well-_ that_, but he long learned that it wasn't the type of feeling he thought it was.

"You have to." Matsumoto muttered as she stood, walking over to the front of his desk and bending over to lean into his face. Hitsugaya did not back up like he usually did – those contraptions she called breasts were a deathtrap for god's sake!- and met her challenging stare head on.

"And why is that?"

"Because if Momo isn't there what reason is there for me to not do anything?" Matsumoto answered far too seriously for his liking.

"What are you-" Hitsugaya was cut off by her lips crushing down on his own.

His eyes widened and he stood frozen, not at all responsive, far too shocked to even think about what it meant simply feeling his fukotaicho's lips against his own.

And after what only seemed like a second, she pulled back and straightened, giving him a full view of her assets.

"I think I'll head home early. Come over if you need anything." Matsumoto called as she walked out of his office, flashing him an innocent smile – which was obviously fake – before closing the door.

Hitsugaya blinked owlishly, trying to regain coherent thought.

He looked down at the still untouched file, his hand still somehow holding onto his unused pen before looking back up at the office door that Matsumoto had just gone through.

He thought about actually getting some work done seeing as it was still early in the afternoon for about three seconds.

Three seconds in which his gaze once again befell unto his crowded desk, then to the desk his fukotaicho had occupied, and back to the door she had walked out of.

Rangiku Matsumoto suddenly became a lot more complicated.

As he walked out, he absentmindedly informed his desk clerk that he would be leaving home early due to feeling ill.

And inwardly he told himself that he was only going to Matsumoto's house because he needed to confront her.

Thats why when he caught up to her before she could escape, Hitsugaya towed her into his car instead because he was confronting her about personal matters that could not be discussed at his workplace.

He ignored the knowing smirk Rangiku had as he drove them to her place.

Yes, Rangiku was far more complicated indeed.

* * *

**I should**... probably stop creating new stories.

I could not resist though when the plot bunny hit me with force and refused to leave my mind for the last three days. I've been meaning to do a Bleach fic anyway.

This may or may not be left as a oneshot – though I have a whole plot thing going on in my head – it all depends on how people – aka You Readers – react to this.

_That_, of course,was my subtle hint at telling you guys to review. Heres a more subtle one:

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is rated M for a reason... although nothing bigs going to happen just yet, – I want to build up to that – but I just wanted you guys to have a heads up.**

**And I, like the idiot that I am, forgot to mention that this is AU. I am, however, keeping their Taicho- fukotaicho relationship thing though and I'm sorry that I didn't make it more obvious nor mention it. I got excited over the idea and made no planning whatsoever. **

**Sorry if I confused anybody ( That means you megami kitty- sorry)**

**Oh, I forgot to do this before... **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach, doubt I ever will. Thats good enough for the rest of the story, right?**

**

* * *

**

Rangiku was worried.

She wasn't planning on kissing her Taicho ( really she wasn't!) it just... happened.

She had been entertaining the idea of being something more with him but they had been idle thoughts – nothing she would have actually acted upon.

But then he talked about Momo less and less and being with him became less of an idea and more of an urge.

And then she realized what she was doing and panicked. Reducing herself to talk about Momo more, commenting on relationships- just to see if it would have any affect on the prodigy.

It only furthered her suspicions that her Taicho was a single man, just ready for the taking.

So all that had transpired in the office was based on instinct and urges.

Which led them to her spacious apartment building, rather tidy, - the living room at least, her bedroom was another story – her Taicho staring at her emotionlessly, a blankly stare that gave away nothing of what he truly felt about the whole situation.

"You are aware that I'm your boss- are you not?" Toushiro started slowly. Matsumoto gave him a dubious look before rolling her eyes and nodding. She returned his blankly stare- or at least tried to, there was still that mischief in there- her Taicho was too much fun to mess with- regardless of how much it actually affected her.

"So... you were inquiring my relationship with Momo to... 'pull the moves on me' ?" Toushiro questioned, his tone robotic as if solving an incredibly hard problem.

Matsumoto snorted at his wording but nodded once more, and watched as the gears started to turn. Maybe he would understand what she was trying to convey.

_Not that even _I_ know what I'm trying to say with kissing him._

"So..."

He didn't say anything else and Rangiku watched confused as Hitsugaya remained silent and she wondered if she – just might, possibly – had gone too far.

Wait- a flash of emotion passed through his teal eyes, as if the gears finally clicked and then-

Her Taicho attacked her mouth.

Rangiku wasn't surprised often – she had to stay on her toes, considering the people she worked with – but _this_... from her boss, _Toushiro Hitsugaya_ was- it was... quiet unexpected indeed.

So she did the only natural thing in response.

She kissed him back.

It was fierce and full of passion- not at all what she was expecting from her Taicho. One hand cupped her face while the other had a fist full of hair, pushing their faces even closer together. They fought over dominance but Rangiku was (_gasp_) losing.

She backed him up and his feet hit her conveniently placed couch and he lost his balance, falling into it and taking her with him. It gave her an advantage: She was straddling his lap.

She smirked against his lips and without warning, rocked her hips against his pelvis. His answer was to hiss and bite her lip.

_I want to hear that again._

His hands were on her hips, her skirt hunched up, giving her leg room, and swiveled her hips.

The bulge that she felt was oddly gratifying.

Despite his obvious enthusiasm – and hers – Rangiku didn't try to go further and neither did Hitsugaya.

Eventually, their hot make out session – which beat any other thus far – dimmed and turned into slow tender kisses.

And through time, their positions changed, Hitsugaya lay on her couch, his legs too long for the furniture, hanging almost comically, while she lay on top of him. They lay in various stages of undress- still considered indecent but not particularly horrible.

His pants were still on, as was his white buttoned undershirt, – mostly unbuttoned if you wanted to get technical – her own modest skirt – as in, it wasn't really short but still showed of her legs – was unzipped and clung to her buttocks from the way she had moved her legs; currently had them as well: her knee bended, beside Toushiro's waist, his hand occasionally brushing it. Her other leg extended, parallel to his, but horribly lacking in length but making up for it by caressing his calf for no other reason but because she wanted to.

All in all, Rangiku was very comfortable.

But as time rolled on, they said nothing nor did they share anymore kisses.

It wasn't awkward or anything, she just... didn't know what to do next and Hitsugaya seemed to share her sentiments. But she... had to know.

"What... now?" Rangiku asked, breaking the silence and almost shyly, peeked up at him.

"I..." Toushiro's eyebrows furrowed together in bafflement. "-don't know."

Rangiku gasped dramatically before smirking from the glare he sent her.

"I think I have successfully corrupted you." she said, sending kisses along his jaw.

While he didn't like the statement, he did not deny it, partly because he knew it was slightly true and partly because her kisses did things to his speech.

Matsumoto smiled and they shared one quick kiss that _would _have turned into something else but as fate would have it... Toushiro's cell phone rang.

"Don't answer that." Rangiku muttered against his lips. Hitsugaya sighed and muttered something unintelligible before blindly reaching for his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shiro! What are you doing tonight?"

"Momo?"

* * *

**I'm gonna stop there. **Huh... haven't really done a cliffhanger in forever.

If you wanna know what happens next, Review!!!!


End file.
